pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin: civil war
Pikmin: civil war is set in an alternate reality. story The story begins with Olimar being called into the Presidents office. he is about to be given a promotion when suddenly ten red pikmin burst through the door and start to carry him off. Confused and shocked, Olimar struggles and the pikmin (realizing that wasn't the best of welcomes) let him go and signal out of the window. Olimar, the president and the pikmin run out of the building and see the red onion parked next to The Ship. The reds are clearly troubled and enter the onion to fly away. one stays to signal to Olimar to get in the Ship. he runs up jumps in and looks back at his boss to see if he's coming. He awkwardly looks away, has a sudden idea and runs off returning minutes later with a bewildered Louie. Louie is literally dumped into the ship as it flys off to follow the onion. An hour later both ships land on the pikmin planet and the captains are see an army of multi-coloured pikmin fighting. Olimar jumps and blows his whistle as loud as possible. the fighting stops immediately and every one faces him. as Louie falls comically from the ship Olimar climbs onto the highest point he can see and gestures 'what are you doing?' after some shuffling the crowd bring forward a struggling black pikmin with glowing red eyes - a shadow pikmin. it snarls ferociously and Olimar begins to piece together what is happening: the shadows either demonic ghost pikmin or an evil sub-species. Either way they're causing a civil war between pikmin and must be stopped. with the help of the pikmin, the ship and various power-ups found along the way, the two heroes must defeat 1,000 shadow pikmin in order to weaken the queen of shadows and save the very pikmin species.... Pikmin *Red - immune to fire and able to spit out fireballs with the "Hot rage" power up. *Blue - immune to water and able to cause mini tsunamis with the "Aqua rage" power up. *Yellow - immune to electricity and able to cause lightning with "Volt rage" power up. *White - immune to poison and able to bury your army to safety with the "Dig rage" power up. *Purple - has the power of ten pikmin and can cause earthquakes with the "Ten ton rage" power up. *Green - least likely to get eaten (as can camouflage) and can blind enemies with the "Blinding rage" power up. *Shadow - not playable. can only be destroyed by power ups and are able to ravage pikmin at lightning speed. *Bulbmin - not playable. taken over by shadow pikmin so fight against you. enemies there are many enemies old and new in the game: bulborbs mamuta Gatling groink rusty groink - a strange ghost version of the gatling groink. it is slow and rusty and 1/50 times it explodes killing all pikmin currently attacking it. burrowing snagret bosses these are the bosses of pikmin: civil war in order: obese wollywog - a wolly wog so fat it is rolls at you to attack rather than float. 25 shadow pikmin 4 shadow knights - shadow pikmin riding red bulborbs into battle titan dweevil Sanic the King of Autism 60 shadow pikmin rabid mammalian - a giant white rat R.O.B - a R.O.B has gone crazy (real world size) shadow Queen rabid mammalian (optional 2nd fight) - this time it runs in and out of puddles while wires throw sparks, making for a very deadly area. Category:Non-Canon Games